


Tantrum

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudley is not happy with his presents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Q" - five words that begin with Q are included in each fic, and defined at the end.

"I wanted a **quad** , not some stupid bike!" Dudley screamed, kicking over the motorbike that had been his sixty-seventh birthday present. Harry peeked out of the kitchen.

Petunia trembled in the face of her son's anger and Vernon's many chins **quagged.**

Duddley's new ' **Quake4** ' and 'Night of the **Qinkan** ' games were next and he threw them across the room like a **quoit**. One box sprung open when it hit the wall and the disc fell out and cracked.

Harry winced, knowing that Duddley's tantrum was about to double in magnitude, and ducked back into the kitchen to avoid flying presents.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** A quad is a four-wheeler, to quag is "to shake, of something soft or flabby," 'Quake4' and 'Night of the Qinkan are real video games, and a quoit is a discus-like object.


End file.
